1. Field of the Invention
Sewage Treatment Unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in areas not connected to a municipal sewage system, it is a common practice to use septic tanks for the disposition of sewage. Septic tanks, as is well known, are subject to malfunctioning, and are also subject to over flowing.
The primary purpose in devising the present apparatus is to provide means for transforming raw sewage into a substantially colorless and odor free effluent that may easily and conveniently be directed to a disposal area, such as provided by drip lines buried in the ground.
Another object of the invention is to supply a sewage disposal unit in which the raw sewage is agitated at timed intervals by aeration to not only reduce the size of solid materials therein, but to alternately subject the sewage to the action of aerobic and anaerobic bacteria and micro organisms to cause the rapid and efficient transformation of the sewage to an effluent of the type previously identified.
A still further object of the invention is to furnish a sewage disposal unit of a simple mechanical structure, can in the main be fabricated from fiberglass or the like, requires little or no maintenance, and is substantially free of the operational disadvantages of septic tanks and other prior art sewage disposal units.